dramatotalfanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Taxcymus
ATENCIÓN: ESTA PAGINA CONTIENE CONTENIDO 100% HECHO POR EXPERTOS EN LA HISTORIA Y LA VERACIDAD DE DRAMA TOTAL, SI CREES PODER DEBATIR ALGÚN DATO DADO A LOS POSIBLES FALLOS DE LOS AUTORES EXTERNOS, POR FAVOR ASISTE A LA CAJITA DE COMENTARIOS. Si de casualidad eres un usuario nerdito que cree que este contenido debería ser destruido arreglado porque no va acorde a las políticas del wiki, le respondo que no esto es puro humor ya que me aburrí de escribir seriamente this is Esparta. } | } | 1 }}|Por equipo}} |equipo1 = Confederates |equipo2 = Tribu del Tigre |equipo3 = Testigos del Dragón |wtwreliminado = The 7 Most Disturbing Teams |familia = ? |amistades = Engina, Light |enemigos = ?}} Taxcymus, apodada Tax, fue un/a concursante de Wikonculous Race, perteneciente al equipo de The Confederates. Tras una temporada de hiatus, reaparece en la nueva temporada de Wiki Total: RPG como Merchant dentro de la Tribu del Tigre, solo para ser intercambiad@ (como si fuese un pokemon) a los Testigos del Dragón. Apariencia Si no te has tomado la molestia de ver el dibujo de la infobox, míralo, ahí tienes la apariencia. Personalidad Personalmente opino que la persona personal de la personalidad personalizada es personal al asunto personalizado de la persona personalizada. Es amable supongo, carismátic@ jaja no y no tiene sexo género. Historia Wikonculous Race Chari le rogó entrar y entró. Tuvo una racha mediocre al comienzo y más tarde, más mala que las weas colgantes de Nute. Por azares del destino, su pareja quedó en primer lugar en Monster League of Legends Wiki. Parecía que todo iba bien y se mantuvieron en la racha; fue en la competencia de Relleruto que bajaron terriblemente al punto de morir (pero no murieron xW). Cuando llegaron a CremaConPasta Wiki perdieron gracias a que los Vecinos les lanzaron un boomerang (Y por eso gente, no confíen en sus vecinos). Quedó en octavos como buen/a mexican@ junto a su compa la Engina. Después aparecería en el reto de Club Penguin Wiki, donde su mayor logro fue bloquear a Chari por sus imprudencias al violentar el derecho al sepso libre sagrado reglamento. Permanecería una temporada fuera de Drama Total Wiki porque debía gobernar el resto de las wikis, el trabajo de un/a conquistador/a no es fácil y volvería tiempo más tarde. Wiki Total: RPG Volvería para Wiki Total:RPG tras varias recomendaciones de Nofor (en realidad le pedía que participara xW) y dado a que quería extender su dominio hegemónico imperial wikial y red de espionaje interwiki poder de la amistad con otros pedazos de usuarios que habitaban en su futura colonia Drama Total Wiki. Luego crearía una revista que sería la sensación 100% real no fake y dado a que su equipo de traidores lo quería expulsar, mejor l@ intercambiaron con Potato, perteneciendo a un nuevo equip. Relaciones Chari Es gei y traidor, hatea a Taxcy a más no poder. Neighbors No confíen en sus vecinos, amiwos. Terminaría haciendo equipo con los ex-miembros de este duo (Cif y Matrixx) en Wiki Total: RPG. Light El amante de Engina, Chari decía que les traficaba drogas pistas, but nunca lo hizo xW. Aleksai El amante yaoi de Chari, si de mascotas hablamos, Chari era su mascota favorita. Flutter Hizo una alianza con las Confederadas de no lanzarse boomerangs en caso de cualquier wea. Posteriormente traicionaría su amistad con Taxcy. Nutella Se la comían xDDD. Traicionó a Taxcy e hizo que se sacrificará pero su plan malvado falló. Aún así se ha comprobado que tiene corazón. Papikra El único aliado de verdad de las Confederadas y tmb de Taxcy. Es que...era una llama muy buena onda. Jota Ganó el reto de sobrevivencia en la mente retorcida de Chari, por ende, es amiwo y no enemigo. Luego se convertiría en el ayudante de Nofor y allí valió sh*t. Gossip Entendía perfectamente a las Cxnfxdxrxtxs y no como lxs xtrxs mxcxs. Fiore Se hizo amiga de Taxcy mucho tiempo después (el odio hacia las Pinkys desapareció). Hoy es su fan#1 de su revista y tmb asistente de la Cofradía Anónima. Nofor Sus dotes de producción de leche le costaron lograr convencer a Taxcy de participar en RPG, sabiendo que si rompe alguna regla wikial será destruido sentenciado a una cruel muerte en la horca rendir cuentas a tu abuela que se cayó por las escaleras XD. Colorado Ahora es amigo de Taxcy tras el intercambio Pokemon. Todos los TTGs Junto a Taxcy, compartían las ganas de castrar matar a Chari. Apariciones (17/?) Wiki Total Presents: Wikonculous Race (17/?) * 1x1 - Giving People Drama * 1x2 - The Loud Beginning * 1x3 - Tripping Through Dimensional Roles * 1x4 - Eternal Party of Boomerangs * 1x5 - Regular Episode * 1x6 - The Worst Treasure Ever * 1x7 - Miraculos and Fight * 1x8 - Terratenientes * 1x9 - Like and Suscribe for no more Episodes * 1x10 - And Then There Were 12 * 1x11 - Lucky Legends * 1x12 - Once Upon a Race * 1x13 - The (Un)Happiest Day * 1x14 - The Faking Dead * 1x15 - Return, Love and Die * 1x16 - The Eight Hokages * 1x18 - The 7 Most Disturbing Teams Importancia del personaje (Wiki Total) Demasiada como para ser desbloquead@ de Naruto Wiki <3 (? Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Chicas Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total Categoría:Concursantes de Wikonculous Race Categoría:Concursantes de Wiki Total: RPG Categoría:Integrantes de la Tribu del Tigre